Flora's Story
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: Flora has a new power, stronger then Bloom, and a killer is after her, while she has to get out of an engagement. Poor Flora, and Bloom is acting funny.
1. Chapter 1

I am Flora, princess of Lynfea, member of Winx, and girlfriend of Helia. Their is a great danger, and it's coming for me. Everyone thought Bloom was the strongest fairy alive, but it turns out, its me, here is MY Story.

We were all in our dorm main room, Aisha on a treadmill, Stella making a new dress, Bloom texting Sky, Musa watching TV with me and Tecna.

"Winx, please report to my office at once." The speakers went off.

"Stella, what's you break?" Everyone asked looking at Stella.

"Wasn't me, I haven't breakin anything in the past week!" Stella said.

"Well then lets go see what this is all about." Bloom said.

"As usual, the wanna be Queen Bee speaks." Musa whispered to me and Aisha as Stella and Bloom left.

Here's the thing, Bloom has always taking charge, was this decided, no one knows, Stella doesn't know we...well Tecna, Aisha, and Musa talk about Bloom cause, as much as we love Stella, she couldn't keep a secret.

As we walked in Faragonda sat at her desk. "Hello my sirenix fairies, now Bloom and Flora you should both take a seat for this.

Me and Aisha looked at each other while Stella and Bloom looked at each other. Me and Bloom sat down.

"Now, Bloom you were the strongest fairy until we talked to Queen Iris and King Jacob." Faragonda said.

"Were?" Bloom asked.

My mother and Father walked in.

"Mom Dad!" I said hugging them.

"Well, Flora, you control Nature, but that's not all." Faragonda said.

"Wha..." Me and the Winx said.

"You control, the power of all living, life, and death." Faragonda said.

"And...?" Bloom asked.

"I mean, ALL life and death." Faragonda said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"This is the first time I will have ever said this but, I don't understand." Tecna said.

"You can bring life back to certain things." My mom said.

"So, I can do it to myself?" Flora asked.

"No only to others." My father said.

"So, you will do some training, one with me and the other professors here for life, and some at Cloud Tower, for death." My mother said.

"What's this got to do with me?" Bloom said.

"Flora, is much more powerful then you." Faragonda said. The girls started to laugh but Stella, Musa, Aisha, and Tecna was laughing extremely hard.

"I bet that knocked her off her high horse." Musa said whipping a tear off.

"How is that even possible?" Bloom asked.

"Easy, Lynfea is the planet of life, anyone in the royal family can gain that, everyone IN the royal family on Lynfea has it." My dad said. We giggled.

"So, training is tomorrow." Faragonda said.

"Also, there is a good part." My mom said.

"What?" We all said.

"An engagement ball." My father said.

"Wow." We all said.

"B-But what about Helia?" I asked.

"That boy, he is not a prince, you will marry Prince Nick, of Amber." My mom said.

My eyes started water. Well at least Nick was my best friend.

"B-but I don't want to." I said. I ran out.

Everyone looked at each other. The Winx later joined me in the room.

"If I were you and a princess, I would marry the guy, take him for everything he got leave him and go back to my boyfriend." Musa shrugged.

Bloom still looked pretty mad.

"It's ok." Aisha said.

"Yea, it'll turn out fine." Musa added.

"Don't worry, there is most likely a logical reason for this all." Tecna said.

"Yea, and if there isn't, we will make one." Stella said.

"Bloom?" Stella said.

"Oh, yea we will figure it out." Bloom added not so cheerful then usual.

"Yo Bloom, get over it." Musa said.

"Girls, I heard the news on TV so I have a surprise." Roxy said walking in.

"What?" Tecna asked.

"Come on." Roxy said.

The boys walked in.

"Sky." Bloom said hugging him.

"Hey bae." Aisha said (Bae is another word for Babe or Baby).

"Hi Riv." Musa said.

"Muse." Riven said.

"Don't be a knuckle head and hug me." Musa said as they hugged.

"Hey Brandon." Stella said.

"Hi sweet love." Brandon said.

"Such a geek." Stella said

"Hi Timmy." Tecna said.

"Hi." Timmy said nervously.

Cute.

"Helia, we have to talk." I said nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Helia, we have to talk." I said nervously.

"You want to, break up or something?" He asked.

"Well, we have no choice." I said.

"Flora, we do have a choice! Just...tell me what's wrong." Helia said calming down.

I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to even speak.

"W-w-well, umm, the thing is..." I couldn't say it.

"Flora." Tecna said.

Mt eyes started to water, "We just cant be together because, well, I'm betrothed." I said.

"To who?" Helia asked.

"Flora, look who came to see you." Ms. Grazelda said coming in.

"Hey Flora." He said.

"Prince Nick." I said.

"Wow he is hot!" The Winx said.

Nick was my best friend. He has amber eyes (He is from a kingdom known for its amber), blonde hair that goes to his mid back and, well a nice body.

Nick just smiled.

"To Nick. Helia, Prince Nick, Nick, Helia." I said.

"Yea." Helia said threw his teeth.

"Yea." Nick said.

"Wanna party with us?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom." Tecna said.

"He's already here." Bloom shrugged.

"I'm gonna hit her, I'm gonna hit her." Musa said.

"That's my girl." Riven said.

"Well, ok." Nick said.

"Oh, and Flora, we have to go to Lynfea in 2 days." Nick said. I nodded.

Helia excused us and took me to the balcony.

"Flora, is this the end?" Helia asked.

"Sadly, yes, but I will talk to my parents and you all are coming, but yes, only for now." I said. Helia looked away.

"If I could stop this whole thing, I would, but I will try." I said.

He grabbed my chin.

"Either way it goes, I will always love you." Helia said, we moved closer and closer, till he planted a kiss on my lips.

We walked back into the room. But what I didn't know, was danger was arriving.

* * *

"Sisters, look, here is the book we want." Darcy said.

"Finally!" Stormy yelled.

"Be quiet! Do you want to get us caught!" Icy shouted.

"Sorry..." Stormy said.

"Now, lets go get that book." Darcy said.

They flew to the tip top of the book shelf.

"Here!" Icy said holding up the book.

"Well, read." tormy said.

Icy opened the book, it read:

_He is the worse. The hardest to get away. He was crazy. He did his job...by killing. Destroying anything in his path. Not a robot. Not a machine. Just man. A man named Zackary, Prince of Darkness. Population, non. He killed anyone on his planet that hated him. even the ones who disliked him. He only longed for a Princess of Darkness. But who would want to of a planet of Darkness. That planet wasn't even dark, until he made it dark. Best idea, for him to stay in the Omega Dimension._

"Well sisters. There IS only one Omega Dimension." Icy said.

"Thank goodness." Stormy said.

A the 3 walked out of the library, forgetting they were at alfea, a girl screamed.

"Ah! The Trix! Go get the Winx!" The girl yelled.

"What's oh, my, mother nature. Flora!" Can you guess who she was?

That's right, my sister Rose. She goes here now, since I am 5 years older, I'm 2o, she's 15. Charmix fairy.

* * *

"Alright, we are about to go." Sky said.

"Bye!" The Winx said.

Only Nick stayed.

"So Nick, you excited to be getting with my girl Flora?" Aisha asked.

"Well, no, actually, I am sad, I had to leave my girlfriend Molly, she is amazing. She is no princess, but has amazing manures. As much as I love Flora like a sister, we are just friends, that's all I want to be with her." Nick said.

"Aww!" The girls cooed.

Even Bloom.

"Bloom, are you still...upset?" I asked.

"No Flora, I was, but now I? have noticed after me and Stella talked. I was too in the spotlight, a little too much. In had always takin control, not trying to. Most of the time, problems for you all, turned to me. I am sorry to you all. Mostly you Flora, you only had the spot light so few times, even fewer then us, and you too Tecna. And thanks Stella, for making me open my eyes." Bloom said.

"Enough with the gooshy stuff, just cause the guys left, doesn't mean we have to be-" Musa got caught off by Rose being thrown threw our door.

"Rose?!" I yelled.

"Flora?..." Rose said.

"Nick, take Rose to my room." I said.

Rose was in her charmix, a golden colored crop top, a golden colored mini skirt, orange leggings and orange boots. She also had a golden colored purse.

I watched Nick take Rose to my room.

"Lets go Winx, Sirenix!" Bloom said.

We all went Sirenix and flew to where we heard evil laughter.

We saw the Trix.

"You threw my sister!?" I yelled annoyed.

"Was her name...Rose? Well, yea it was me alright." Stormy said.

"Winter breeze!" I yelled (I am making up spells).

A icy cold breeze shot straight at Stormy

"Sun Burst!" Stella yelled shooting at Icy.

"Dragon fury!" Bloom said going to Icy.

"Morfix kick!" Aisha said to Icy.

"Tecno shock!"

"Sound kick!"

Tecna and Musa said going to Darcy.

All the Trix got knocked out. They no longer had their evil sirenix, making it easier on us.

Stella made a portal and kicked the Trix into. Since they were still knocked out.

"That wasn't much." Tecna said.

"Yea, but I have a feeling they'll be back." Bloom said.

"Same here, but, with someone else." I agreed.

The winx nodded as if they had a slight feeling to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

We were back in the room.

"Rose." I sad walking in.

"She's fine. I called help." Nick said. I walked in.

"Hey, Flora." Rose said as weak as it gets.

"Hi sweetie." I said walking in.

"Hey." Rose said.

"You ok?" Stella asked.

Rose nodded.

"Why'd you try and take them on?" Bloom asked.

"I was trying to get to you, I was about to open the door but she blasted me through the door." Rose said.

We all nodded. Well, you should at least be ready to go home tomorrow." I said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I talked to mom and dad, they want us sooner." I said.

"Girls, you pack. Rose call the guys." Bloom said.

We all walked to our room.

I packed 5 pairs of shoes, 4 skirt outfits, 3 regular jean outfit, and 3 dresses. All my gowns are at home.

After 45 minutes we were ready.

A giant green ship landed.

"That's ours." I said. We all walked out.

"Princess, where is your formal attire?" My BFF AKA guard Derik said.

"Secrets. Shh!" I said giggling.

"Princess." Derik said as Rose was walking too.

"Hey D!" Rose said hugging him.

"Next stop?" Another guy said.

"Red Fountain Jay." I said. He nodded and we all took a seat.

Once we arrived Tecna called.

"Hey Timmy, we are here. The ship is green. Ok. Bye then. They're coming." Tecna hung up.

The door opened and the guys entered.

"Hey." We all said.

We took off for Lynfea.

When we arrived the next day I had on a green ball gown with pink swirls at the bottom and pink sapphires at the top in the form of a heart. I then put on high high heels that was sapphire pink.

I then noticed my crown wasn't on my head. I looked around till I saw Helia whistling with his hand behind his back.

"Hand it over." I said.

Helia put my tiara back on my head. It was silver with a pink sapphire in the form of a heart on the top.

"Ready?" Bloom asked. She was in her blue ball gown. It was light blue at the top, dark blue on the bottom, and midnight blue belt, with midnight blue heels and her tiara, it was blue sapphire.

"We look ready." Stella said spinning in her gold colored ball gown, yellow cloth around the waist, and yellow belt with a gold tiara and gold heels.

"I feel ready." Tecna said in her purple dress. She wasn't in a ball gown, just a long purple flowing dress with a light pink belt, light pink heels and a light pink headband.

"I agree, lets strut our stuff." Musa said. She had a red dress, in the style of a kimono even though it wasn't with a black and red belt, black pumps, and black and light red flowers.

"Well, why are we still here?" Aisha said in her light blue ball gown, light green belt and heels, light blue tiara, and light blue heels.

"Wait!" Tecna said.

"Everyone." Stella said. Everybody added a flower the color of their dress in their hair.

"Cute." I said. "Now, lets go." Musa said.

We walked out the ship.

"Rose, why are you taking the longest!" I said from outside the ship.

"Sorry." She came out in a gold gown, pink belt, pink heels, pink and gold tiara.

"Now, I'm ready." Rose said.

We walked out.

"Wow." Stella said.

We walked through the village.

"Hi Princess Flora." People said.

"Hi, are you Princess Stella, Princess Bloom, Princess Musa, Princess Tecna, Princess Rose, Princess Tecna." Was all we heard.

"Were are we going?" The girls asked.

"To my castle." I said as we arrived at a gigantic castle, it's walls were pure white, ivy growing on the walls, and a beautiful garden at the entrance.

"Princess." The guard said opening the door.

"Wow." Everyone said admiring the garden.

"Sweet huh?" Rose said.

We walked pass a white big fountain.

It had gardenia flowers, roses of all colors, and more.

"This is amazing." Brandon said.

"Moth of these plants are so rare and sensitive, how could you have some of these even grow?" Timmy asked.

"Lynfea is a place for nature fairies. We can get anything to grow here." I explained.

"Wow." Tecna said.

"Well, ready to meet my parents?" I asked.

"OUR parents." Rose said.

"Yup." They a;; said.

I opened the giant doors.


End file.
